


Всенепременно

by Cunla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: История о Баки Барнсе, его шумных соседях и налаживании контактов.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 48





	Всенепременно

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок под елочку для our love to admire 💚 Ты - лучшая, люблю тебя)

Баки иногда просто не понимал, где провинился перед богом, чтобы заслужить это. Возможно, стоило молиться усерднее, исповедоваться. Или это расплата за украденный в девять лет батон колбасы и пончик.

Крики со стонами нарастали, переходя время от времени в завывания. Баки и сам застонал, перевернувшись на другой бок и прижав подушку к уху. Тише не стало. Наоборот, соседи в этот момент будто стали стараться больше. Баки понадеялся, что это означает приближение кульминации.

– Да, да! Сильнее! Ты меня убиваешь! – донеслось из-за стены.

– Надеюсь, что так, – пробормотал Баки.

Определенно, он должен был жутко нагрешить, чтобы сейчас оказаться среди этого бедлама. Ему бы такую активность на личном фронте. Третий раз за неделю эти двое устраивали показательные выступления. Завтра он либо подкараулит соседа для разговора, либо пойдет жаловаться домовладельцу.

За стеной стало тихо. Баки убрал от уха подушку, прислушался и со вздохом облегчения прикрыл глаза. Было в районе трех, так что он даже успевал поспать несколько часов до смены. Дрема медленно захватывала его, когда за стеной снова раздался скрип кровати и стоны.

Баки открыл глаза, уставившись в темный потолок, будто тот мог ответить на его возмущение. Потом встал, натянул штаны, обул тапочки и пошел нести возмездие и праведный гнев.

В холле он яростно забарабанил по двери соседской квартиры, а затем прислушался, ожидая, когда кто-нибудь соизволит ему открыть.

– Я вчера пробовал достучаться, но ничего не вышло, – раздалось со стороны лестницы.

Баки обернулся и увидел на верхней ступеньке пролета Старка, живущего этажом выше. В этот момент Старк выдохнул волну сладко пахнущего дыма.

– Здесь, вообще-то, запрещено курить, – нахмурился Баки.

– Шуметь тоже запрещено, однако, парочку это не останавливает.

Баки развернулся и снова начал дубасить кулаком по двери. С первого этажа кто-то крикнул цветистое проклятье, обещающее большие физиологические проблемы Баки и всему его потомству. Он узнал голос Шерон.

– Да оставь ты эту дверь в покое. Надолго и все равно не хватит, – снова заговорил Старк.

– Мне вставать через три часа.

– Тем более. Расслабься и игнорируй их.

Баки вздохнул и повернулся к нему.

– У тебя так хорошо получается, что ошиваешься на лестнице, а не видишь седьмой сон?

Старк выдохнул дым еще раз и убрал вейп.

– Ты можешь удивиться, но я тут в засаде. Два дня гость уходил ближе к четырем утра, так что разработал маленький план, решив не полагаться на грубую силу. – Он окинул Баки долгим взглядом с головы до ног. – Хотя у тебя, бесспорно, ее слегка побольше будет.

Баки сложил руки на груди – не собирался он играть мышцами! просто так было комфортнее! – и поднял бровь.

– Собираешься шантажировать и угрожать?

Старк изобразил оскорбленную невинность и поднялся на ноги.

– Просто обсудить взаимоуважение и правила общего жилья. – Он спустился вниз и оперся плечом о дверной косяк в полуметре от Баки. – Из-за их кошачьих концертов я сегодня чуть не завалил защиту магистерской.

Баки представил, каково ему будет на смене после бессонной ночи, и сочувственно поморщился.  
– Жаждешь крови? Надеюсь, у тебя хороший план.

– Собираюсь натравить на фото этого парня десяток сигнализаций в округе. Но если мои подозрения насчет его личности подтвердятся, это будет даже правильным деянием для общественной безопасности.

Баки усмехнулся.

– Тебе палец в рот не клади.

– Да, предпочитаю другие вещи во рту, – Тони подмигнул.

Более прямолинейные заигрывания Баки встречал только в клубах, и то далеко за полночь и после шеренги стаканов с выпивкой. Но, насколько он был в курсе репутации Старка, другого сложно было ожидать. И не то чтобы Баки не был заинтересован. Он прислонился к другому косяку, улыбнулся, пуская в работу весь свой оставшийся после бессонницы шарм, и сказал:

– Какое совпадение, у меня как раз есть, – он сделал паузу, – отличный навык готовки.

От темного взгляда Старка Баки чувствовал приятное предвкушение.

– Обожаю обсуждать меню.

И как раз, когда Баки стало совершенно наплевать на соседа, тот открыл дверь.

– Так в дверь действительно стучали, – довольным тоном сказал Тор. – А Локи убеждал, что мне показалось.

На нем были только трусы, так что зрелище несколько выводило из равновесия. Особенно количеством засосов и царапин. На его плече Баки даже увидел укус.

– Передай Лафейсону, что б заткнулся, – без предисловий начал Старк, мгновенной перейдя из режима флирта к гневу.

– Нас слышно? – неподдельно удивился Тор.

– Его комплименты твоему члену я уже выучил наизусть, так что сам суди.

Тор нахмурился, немного смутившись, и Баки его бы пожалел, если бы и сам не слышал все эти цветистые метафоры. Разящее копье? Могучий молот? Серьезно?

– Мы немного… потеряли контроль. Локи пропал на несколько лет, я уже боялся, что он погиб…

– И вы радостно воссоединяетесь, – продолжил Старк. – Весь дом слышит это третью ночь.

– Тор, просто будьте потише, – прервал его Баки.

– Кляп используйте. А еще лучше, снимите номер в мотеле, там люди и сами тем же заняты.

– Дельная мысль, Старк. Сразу чувствуется огромный опыт в вопросе, – из-за плеча Тора показался темноволосый парень – видимо, тот самый Локи – с довольной улыбкой, в которой не чувствовалось ни капли раскаянья за беспокойство соседей.

– Я уж найду в своем опыте пару фокусов, чтобы щелкнуть тебя по носу.

Баки решил, что нужно разводить этих двоих по углам, иначе им грозит до самого утра слушать перебранку.

– В общем, просьбу от всех соседей мы передали, – быстро сказал он. – Пожалуйста, соблюдайте тишину, чтобы все могли отдохнуть.

– Всенепременно, – усмехнулся Локи и захлопнул дверь.

– Вот сукин сын, – пробормотал Старк.

– Ты все еще можешь пустить в ход свою месть. – Баки посмотрел на него и добавил: – Но я буду рад, если ты найдешь минутку и на чашку кофе со мной.

– Насколько знаю, ты работаешь в депо через три квартала к северу, верно? – Баки кивнул, тогда Старк наклонился ближе и хитро улыбнулся. – Вечером я зайду с кофе, но рассчитываю на полноценный обед.

– Всенепременно, – отозвался Баки.

Старк закатил глаза.


End file.
